


Dream Diary

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: Killian finds Emma's dream diary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random fluffy story I came up with hope you enjoy it!

Killian was currently home alone and bored so he decided to go snooping around the house. He made his way upstairs to his and Emma's bedroom and looked under the bed, he found Emma's box of things from her childhood he opened it up and of course on top was her blanket with her name embroidered in the corner but he also noticed a sky blue book placed under the blanket with the words 'dream journal' on the front in gold letters. 

His brow furrowed as he examined the small journal, he knew Emma was going to kill him for reading this but he couldn't help himself. He delicately opened the book and began reading her first dream, it seems she had started keeping this journal just after they'd returned from the underworld. 

Dream 1: I had possibly the worst dream ever, Killian never returned from the underworld and all that kept playing in my head was him dying over and over, I woke up and he was sleeping silently beside me not knowing what's going on in my head and it's going to stay that way for now.. 

Killian's heart sank, he had no idea this was happening, he flicked ahead to a recent entry. 

Day 30: my dreams have been a lot happier recently but I've been having the same one over and over, it's not bad if anything it's wonderful. It starts with me and Killian sat in the front yard of our house watching a little boy and girl run around, laughing together. Obviously they were our kids, I also noticed I had a slight bump so I was pregnant, I don't know what this means but it makes me very happy. 

This brought tears to Killian's eyes, knowing his Swan potentially wants children with him made his heart sing, Killian was so interested in Emma's journal that he failed to notice that Emma was home and currently leaning against the door frame looking at him sternly. 

She cleared her throat "interesting reading I assume?" 

Killian's head snapped up to look at her and he threw the journal back into the box "Emma... I was just.. cleaning?" He gave her a innocent smile. 

Emma walked over and grabbed her journal "how much did you see?" She sighed. 

Killian stood up and nervously scratched behind his ear "just the dreams you had after the underworld and the one about us having a family" 

Her breath caught in her throat "you read the family one?" 

Killian nodded silently 

"I think we should talk" Emma said sitting on the bed and gesturing for him to sit next to her, she took a deep breath "Killian I want kids, ever since I started having that dream I think about it day and night and I jus-" she was cut off by his lips on hers. 

"I never thought you'd ask, love" Killian whispered against her lips as he pulled away. 

Emma looked him in the eye, he was genuine about his answer there was no lie about that, it just took her by surprise the infamous Captain Hook wanted to settle down and have kids..with her. 

"Really?.. how long have you been thinking about it?" She asked. 

"Longer than you can imagine, but obviously several things got in the way. The woman I initially wanted children with was killed..." he paused and Emma linked their hands together "then I found you and everything changed" he continues pulling Emma close. 

"Hmm, I love you" she said pulling his jacket lapels so she could crash her lips against his once again. 

Killian took control of the kiss fairly quickly and managed to lie Emma down on the bed while hovering above her. His hand trailed under her shirt and Emma flinched slightly as he pinched her slides, Killian then proceeded to kiss from her mouth down to her neck making her moan slightly as she threaded her fingers through his hair. 

"W- we really need to stop" Emma whispered. 

"Hmm why love? we're just getting started" Killian hummed against her skin, nipping at her collar bone slightly. 

"Because, Henry is downstairs and he's going to wonder where we are" she said managing to pull Killian off of her. 

Killian huffed and gave her a pout "oh don't look at me like that we can continue later, henrys at Regina's tonight" Emma said giving him a wink. 

As Emma stood in front of him Killian couldn't help but wonder how he'd got so lucky to have someone like her by his side, he kissed her lips chastely "I love you too" they both smiled and went back downstairs.


End file.
